1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing magazine and, more particularly, to a magazine adapted to hold and dispense packets of cash in a cash dispensing machine.
2. The Prior Art
Cash dispensing machines in the prior art have employed a variety of magazines for holding the cash to be dispensed, which magazines are relatively complex and clumsy and typically require special cartridges or containers for holding and transporting individual packets of money to be dispensed by the machine.
It is essential that the packets of cash be dispensed one by one, and the means for insuring that the one at a time operation takes place requires a complex assembly. It is also necessary to load the packets to be dispensed into a magazine in a particular manner, which is a time consuming task.